Southern Twilight
by Jasper and Peter's girl
Summary: Emma was Vicky and James' pet. Until the Major found her and declared her his. I own nothing. I only own Emma which is myself. Lemons cursing and the Dominant Major Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Carlisle, I think we should go to school," Edward suggests to our pack leader.

"Edward, I think that is a brilliant idea." Carlisle replies as we sit in the living room.

I suppress a groan. Carlisle wants us, his _children_ to think of him as a father. Quite frankly, I see him as a pushover pack leader with a stick jammed up his ass.

Edward's head snaps up at my thought's and I know Jasper heard them also.

_"If you don't like my opinion, stay out of my head,"_ I tease Edward. Whatever Edward says, sounds like a three-year old boy with an attitude problem. Emmett and I have a bet going on whether his mate is a guy or not.

Rosalie and Emmett come home from their hunting trip. Rose is wearing Emmett's shirt so no doubt something funky happened. And by funky I mean erotic. Jasper feels my lust and squeezes my shoulders. I send him gratitude in return. I don't know what become have become of me if Jasper hadn't found me.

The next morning, we all head to school. Emmett and Rosalie in Rose's BMW, Edward in his Volvo, and Jasper and I on his Ducati. People stare at us and it is no wonder, a vampire wouldn't be caught dead at school. That was one of the many changes after the war.

**Flashback:**

******After the vampires won the war, things changed. I was in the woods alone, freezing to death when two nomads found me. They took me as their pet. When they came across the Cullen's, James and Victoria confessed to keeping a human. Carlisle then asked to see me.**

**"Pet," James barked, "get over here."**

**I scurried over to James and tripped. **

**"Hurry you little cunt," Victoria sneered.**

**One of the strange vampires growled at Victoria. She made a move to grab me and all of a sudden, I was behind one of the golden haired vampires. He was growling and James and Victoria looked scared. **

**"Mine," he growled. **

**"Major, I assure you, we had no idea," James started to say but the Major cut him off.**

**"If I find any evidence that you hurt my mate, I will rip you apart and burn the pieces." He said.**

**The vampire turned to me and touched my arm. I was filled with love and adoration. "My love, did those two ever hurt you?" He asked me.**

**"Yes," I sobbed. "They drank my blood and said they were going to sell me because a virgin human pays a lot of money." **

**The strange vampires gasped and the Major started growling again, making me scared.**

**"Jasper, what are you doing?" A female voice asked.**

**Jasper turned to her, "I am protecting my mate, Alice."**

**"Are you sure Jasp-"**

**"I AM SURE CARLISLE! MINE!"**

**I was shaking at this point and Jasper turned to me and started making this strange noise.**

**"Please don't fear me love. I will never harm you."**

**I nodded and found myself becoming tired. Jasper cradled me in his arms and started making that strange noise again. Then the world grew black.**

**When I woke up, I was cradled against Jasper and it felt really good. I mewled and sighed.**

**"Good morning, Darlin'," he said.**

**"Morning," I yawned. "Why did you save me?"**

**Jasper sighed and explained to me about mating and vampires. When he was done, my stomach was making itself known. Jasper chuckled and picked me up and brought me downstairs. **

**"Good morning Emma," A woman said.**

**Jasper shielded me and started growling. The woman apologized and the man from before came up and put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Esme, Jasper just found his mate. He is very protective of her."**

**Esme nodded, "Of course, I should have realized. I am sorry."**

**The man turned to us, "Alice left, Jasper."**

**Jasper nodded, "Thank you Carlisle."**

****I am pulled from my memories by the sound of the lunch bell. I gather my books and make my way to the dreaded lunchroom.

I sit down and Jasper follows me.

"Oh my god. I am going to ask Jasper out," I heard a girl say.

I stood up suddenly and everyone turned to look at me.

I stalked over to the group, "Do you know who he is?" I hissed.

The girl rolled her eyes, "He is Jasper Cullen," she sighed.

"No," I said my voice getting louder, "He is Jasper Whitlock. Pop quiz! Who was the most feared vampires because of his time in the wars? That's right! Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War. And I am his fucking mate, Goddess of War. Let me tell you, vampires are extremely jealous of their mate. So don't FUCKING TEST ME! Got it? Good."

I stalk back to the table and whispers fly around the room.

"Jasper?" I said to him.

"What Darlin'?" He replied.

"I think it's time we go to Texas."


	2. Chapter 2

**It had been a couple of days since they rescued me. I was loving Rosalie and Emmett, but Esme was a bit fussy and I didn't like Carlisle. I had had the most fun when Jasper's Captain, Peter and his mate, Charlotte came up from Texas. They were headed to Montana and decided to stop in.**

**"Major, get yer ass out here," I heard someone shout. Jasper and I were snuggling on the couch. He laughed and stood up, taking me with him.**

**"Captain, are you telling me what to do?"**

**I gasped, Jasper had told me of his past, but that's for another time. **

**Peter comes in the front door. He is so much like Jasper. And his mate Charlotte, stunning. Just stunning.**

**"Of course not, sir," Peter replied. He looked at me, "hey now, you got rid of the manly pixie."**

**I blushed, I hated attention. I didn't like being in the spotlight sometimes. Peter smiled at me.**

**"Hey now, doll, don't be blushing. You should be proud that yer mate is Major Jasper Whitlock. He is The God of War fer crying out loud!" Peter said.**

**I smiled, "I am proud. I just don't like attention. You should ask Esme."**

**They laughed and Carlisle came in looking like he wanted to kill someone.**

**"Peter, how pleasent to meet you again." Carlisle nodded to him and spoke in a calm voice.**

**"Oh shit," Rosalie said coming into the room. Then Jasper lunged...**

ahhh short! you are allowed to kill me but I'm sorry. On the other hand, MERRRY CHRISTMAS, or chanukka, or kwanza or whatever you celebrate. But, I will come back with flipping new chapters. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Then Jasper lunged)**

**Jasper, in a flash had Carlisle up against the wall with his hand around his throat. I knew, that the Major was out and he was not safety be around.**

**"Remember who you are dealing with, Carlisle," He growled, "the only reason I stay with your coven is because of Mrs. McCarthy's relationship with my mate. But if she wants to leave, then we leave and Mrs. McCarthy and her mate are welcome to join us."**

**"Of course, Major," Carlisle said, "but your Captain is not allowed in my coven"**

**"Then we are leaving," Jasper announced, "we will be back up when Emma is changed and IF she wants to come back. But you will not disrespect my family."**

**"Of course, Major," Carlisle repeated.**

**"Emma," the Major barked.**

**"Yes, Major?"**

**"Help Charlotte and Rosalie with your packing." He ordered as he dropped Carlisle and turned to me. He growled a little when he saw me entwined in Peter's arms. I nodded and left with Char and Rose.**

****somebody asked for a Christmas update so here it is! I have no idea how to explain this now, but I'm just riding the wave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I just want to make something clear. I will NEVER do abuse or any kind of rape. Southern Twilight touches into a slightly abusive relationship between Emma and James and Victoria but it will never go onto something like the CSI episode "Wild Flowers". That shit makes me cry and I just can't right it. If you want an abusive story, go somewhere else 'cause I'm not going to do it. Thank you for your support and on with the story!**

**-Emma**

**Upstairs, I helped Char and Rose throw stuff into a suitcase.**

**"Emma, Emmett and I will be down as soon as we can," Rose said quietly. "There is just some stuff we need to do first."**

**I nodded and hugged my sister, "okay, but I'm holding you to it."**

**She chuckled, "anyway, I think Emmett would miss you too much."**

**"Okay, Em, is there anything you want to bring that we haven't already packed?" Char asked me.**

**I shook my head, "nope. We got everything."**

**"Good. I just have to pack for the Major and the last time I did this, I ended up in a tree so let's just hope I did this right," Charlotte muttered as she hummed around. **

**Once we were packed, we were just starting to back downstairs when I was swept off my feet. I look up to see Jasper.**

**"Jasper," I whispered and nuzzled deeper into his embrace. Feeling loved had taken some getting used to because with Victoria and James, it was all hate and pain. **

**"Come on, Babe, let's get out of here," he said gravely. **

**Peter led us out to his Porsche and I chuckled when I saw it. **

**"Peter, you are a sexy, southern vamp driving a expensive, stuck up Porsche instead of, I don't know, a pick up?"**

**"You know what, sugar? Shut up," he replied as Jasper slid into the back with me.**

**I snickered again and Jasper bit my ear to shut me up. That's his way of warning me. Of course, he was always careful not to leave any venom.**

**"Now now, my Captain was ordered to take this car and he certainly wouldn't go against my orders," Jasper whispered in my ear.**

**"Of course not, Major," I replied.**

**"Of course not," he agreed.**

**END FLASHBACK**

I giggle as Jasper once again, packs up and sweeps me off my feet. We left the school early to head down to Texas. Rose and Emmett are coming also but they had to do some stuff.

"Now, Honey, where was your head at?" Jasper murmmers in my ear.

"Memories," I reply as he settles me in his pick-up. "Jasper, I have a question that you never answered the first time I asked it."

"What would that be, Darlin'?"

"Why does Carlisle hate Peter so much?"

"That would be Peter's story to tell," he replies.

"But you know the answer," I prod gently.

"Sugar, I'm not telling you for two reasons. One, I don't know the full story. Two, it's not the time to tell it."

"You are such an Edward," I mutter.

Jasper pulls over sharply, "woman, do I need to remind you to watch your mouth again?"

My eyes get wide as I remember the last time he had to remind me not to mouth off. Of course, I know he loves it when I do, he still wants to have some dominance over me but he would never abuse me.

"Alright, Jasper, I'm sorry," I reply. "It just reminded me of something Edward would say."

"Do I look like that gay prude?"

"No, I'm sorry," I reply as we ste off again.

**Yeah, It's short but I have to get off because it is Christams after all! Merry Christams and I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, you guys are probably ready to kill me...I have no good excuse except that my parents don't trust me blah, blah, blah skip over my long-winded explanation and on with the story!**

**Jasper POV**

**Flashback**

**I have been staying with the Cullen clan for almost a century now. Alice, my mate, wanted to stay longer. Until she suddenly had a vision.**

**"What is it, Alice?" I asked as Alice gasped and came out of a vision.**

**"Uh, time to go to Texas because, the, uh, Gucci store is having a sale!"**

**I frowned, something was off and i didn't like it. "Alice, you are lying," I accused her. **

**She pouted, having been caught ny her lie, "Yes, I'm lying. we are having visitors coming."**

**"How soon?" Carlisle, the clan leader asked.**

**"70 seconds, they are coming by the clearing."**

**We went to the clearing just as two vampires appeared. i also smelled a human not too far away. The human, from what I could smell, had sustained injuries recently. Carlisle looked distressed but his expression changed as the nomads came into view.**

**"Welcome," Carlisle greeted them. "This is my family, I am Carlisle."**

**I wrinkled my nose at the word 'family'. A family, we are not. A family would be my Captain, Peter and his mate, Charlotte.**

**The man nodded, "I am James, and this is my mate, Victoria."**

**The man was pure evil. He was, from his emotions, carefully planning how to get the human out unhurt, but at the same time, was the one to give it the injuries in the first place. The woman, was purely amused. Probably 'cause of our fucking gold eyes.**

**"We'd appreciate if you didn't hunt in this town," Carlisle continued, "we have given the townspeople reasons to trust us."**

**The man nodded, "Of course, we are just here for business. Mainly just passing through."**

**"What kind of business?" Carlisle asked them, very curious.**

**James grinned, "We have picked up a fine human slave for Aro Volturi. She is virgin and has the sweetest blood you could ever imagine. We are bringing her to a friend of ours to have her more, shall you say, submissive. She has a will but, it will soon break."**

**Carlisle looked horrified, "Can I see her? I am an old friend of the brothers'."**

**"OF course," the woman said, "It would not be right of us to show off Aro's prized possession."**

**"Pet, come here."**

**A girl walked out of the tree line. I looked at her and wanted nothing more to pull her into my arms and take away the hurt she was feeling. Rosalie looked at James, she wanted to kill him. She had also been abused as a human and would do anything to save her.**

_**"She can't because she is mine to care for."**_

**I frowned, why were my instincts telling me that?"**

**"Hurry, you little cunt," The woman sneered.**

**My instincts took over and I growled, darting over to the beauty of a girl and putting her behind me.**

**"Mine," I growled out.**

**I felt the fear of the nomads and I smiled, enjoying the fear and enjoying watching them tremble.**

**"We are so sorry, Major," James stammered. "We had no idea."**

**"You will pay for any mark on her body," I bit out.**

**I turned and looked at her, putting my trust in her, "Darling, did these two ever hurt you?"**

**She started to cry, "Yes, they drank my blood and said that a virgin human pays a lot of money."**

**I started to growl, when the clan leader cut me off.**

**"Jasper are you sure-."**

**He was doubting my judgement. A grave mistake. "I'm Sure Carlisle! MINE!"**

**The seer came forward, "Jasper what are you doing?"**

**I fought off a snarl, "I'm protecting my mate."**

**My mate was becoming scared of me and I couldn't have that. I turned back to her and enveloped her in my arms. I put everything I felt foe her in her and she started to relax. She slowly drifted off to sleep so I turned to the Clan.**

**"Emmett," I bit out, "Get rid of these two." I turned to his mate, "And, Rose, get rid of Alice."**

**Then, I turned and ran back with my mate safely in my arms, I put her down on the bed and started checking her wounds. She had more scars on her body than Peter, Charlotte and I combined. I bit off her clothes, seeing as they were too bloody to take off. Then, I washed her, purring and cooing the whole time. Esmé, the Clan Leader's Mate came in with some clothes.**

**"Major, I figured she could use these," she said quietly.**

**I nodded, "Thank you, now leave me and my mate be. When she wakes, I will come down if she wants. No one is to disturb us."**


End file.
